


Loving You More

by DreamPanReina



Series: TsukiHina Week 2020 [4]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Polyamory, Post-Time Skip
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-25
Updated: 2020-09-25
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:33:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26646070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DreamPanReina/pseuds/DreamPanReina
Summary: The day he accepted the offer from the Sendai Frogs, his phone buzzed non-stop with congratulations from everyone. And later that night he found himself blinking away tears of joy when he got a call from Shouyou."You’re going to play for a pro-volleyball team on top of studying and working? Kei, you are my idol!"*TsukiHina Week Day 4: Long Distance Relationship and Day 5: BrazilContinuation of Day 3 titled 'Worth the Risk'
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio/Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi, Hinata Shouyou/Tsukishima Kei
Series: TsukiHina Week 2020 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1933912
Kudos: 114





	Loving You More

**Author's Note:**

> We are heading into post-time skip setting and established polyship!
> 
> It's still centered around TsukiHina so please enjoy!

The second time Shouyou left for Brazil, Kei felt more at ease. Perhaps it was because Shouyou had proven himself more than capable of taking care of himself on his own in a foreign country for _two years_. But it was also because of the brand-new engagement rings they all wore on their ring fingers. As hard as it was to be far away from Shouyou yet again, Kei had a lot to be grateful for. Tadashi had been right. It had been worth it.

Kei and Tadashi had been the ones to confess, but it was Tobio and Shouyou who swept them away to new heights. Kageyama was the first to take the volleyball league by storm as one of Team Japan’s rising stars. But Shouyou was not one to be left behind, blowing everyone away even though he was miles away across the ocean under the sweltering Brazilian sun. Nothing could have prepared Kei and Tadashi for the sheer thrill and marvel of their former teammates exceeding their expectations.

Watching them achieve new heights helped Kei grapple with his own self-doubt. Shouyou inspired him most with how he carved his way forward with dedication and perseverance. Kei no longer gave only the bare minimum, especially in volleyball. Because of that, he had managed to achieve what he believed was impossible for the longest time.

The day he accepted the offer from the Sendai Frogs, his phone buzzed non-stop with congratulations from everyone. And later that night he found himself blinking away tears of joy when he got a call from Shouyou.

_"You’re going to play for a pro-volleyball team on top of studying **and** working? Kei, you are my **idol**!"_

Finally, Shouyou returned to Japan to play for the Black Jackals. Even though there were only a couple hours between Sendai and Osaka, visits were hard to schedule around their busy lives. Shouyou was still too far away for him. Sometimes it felt worse than being halfway around the world. Somedays, all Kei wanted to do was kidnap Shouyou and keep him trapped in their apartment, to have his fill of him, to have him as close as he used to be. But he knew Shouyou would be happier out in the world achieving his dreams.

Instead, Kei did his best to support his fiancé in any way he could. He would stay up at night to watch the live streams of some of Shouyou’s matches. Admittedly, Kei preferred to watch the beach volleyball matches. There was just something about the red head playing on the sandy white beaches, confident and strong, that drove Kei crazy. Despite the difficulty of the sand, the sun, and the wind, Shouyou seemed to be in his element. Shouyou used his core tight, keeping it strong to maintain his balance on the sand. He executed his jumps perfectly, his silhouette flying higher than his opponents with the highlight of the blazing sunset. It was enough to leave Kei breathless even though he was only watching it from a computer screen.

Besides watching matches, Kei scoured the web to find reputable international sellers to get Asas São Paulo and Ali Roma official merchandise to support both Shouyou and Tobio. He sent care packages of goodies he knew they would miss from home. He made sure to text them at least once a day just to check up on them. He also spent a lot of his time planning for their future together.

Shouyou and Tobio would retire one day and when that happened, Kei and Tadashi had a plan. Their apartment in Sendai was enough for the four of them but Kei was already searching for their future home. Every time he found a new listing, his mind would conjure images of Shouyou and Tobio cooking delicious meals in a more spacious kitchen. He dreamt of sharing a massive bed with them and finally having all three of his fiancés under the same roof. Even though it would still be a long time before his dream could come true, he looked forward to their next visit.

His hopes were answered in the form of a video call one night.

Tadashi had already fallen asleep, having endured a difficult day at work. Kei didn't have the heart to wake him, stroking Tadashi's hair in a soothing motion as he took the buzzing phone in his free hand. He answered the call in the kitchen and immediately, Shouyou’s radiant smile came into view, melting Kei's heart and leaving him feeling helpless.

"Kei~" his voice came out warm and eager through the speakers. "Guess who was picked to join the Men's Japanese National Volleyball team for _next year's Olympics_!"

Kei blinked, taking in the news before smiling smugly.

“I’m not surprised,” he said, affection pouring from his words.

"What do you mean you're not surprised?! This is like the highest honor I could ever get!” Shouyou huffed, though his elation hadn’t dimmed in the slightest.

Kei nodded. "And you deserve it. I just knew you would make it this year. You've worked hard and made it so far."

“Kei,” Shouyou murmured, unusually quiet.

_“You never cease to amaze me.”_

Kei watched Shouyou pull his phone closer. His amber eyes were visibly dampened, a tear making its way down his cheek. Kei’s words and the shock of the exciting news started to catch up with him.

"You... make it really hard not to get on a plane just to kiss you," Shouyou complained a little chocked up.

Kei shrugged seemingly nonchalant. "You'll be coming home for the Olympics anyway."

Shouyou hummed in response.

"Will you come pick me up this time?" He couldn't resist teasing Kei.

"Yeah," Kei admitted easily. He didn't have it in him to tease him back.

_I would wait for you forever._

Shouyou smiled through the tears now flowing freely. "I love you," he whispered. "I can't wait to see you."

And with all the love in his heart, Kei replied: " _I love you more._ "

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!
> 
> Follow me on Twitter @DreamPanReina and scream with me about TsukiHina!


End file.
